Final Fantasy XIV
| programmer = Hideyuki Kasuga | artist = | writer = Kazutoyo Maehiro | composer = Christophe Beck | series = Final Fantasy | engine = | platforms = |PlayStation 4|OS X}} | released = | genre = MMORPG | modes = Multiplayer }} Final Fantasy XIV in Japan}} is a massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) developed and published by Square Enix. Directed and produced by Naoki Yoshida, it was released worldwide for Microsoft Windows and PlayStation 3 in August 2013, with clients for PlayStation 4 and macOS following later. The game, known as Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, in Japan}} is a replacement for the 2010 version of Final Fantasy XIV, which was shut down after negative reception at its launch. Final Fantasy XIV takes place in the fictional land of Eorzea, five years after the events of the original release. At the conclusion of the original game, the primal dragon Bahamut escapes from its lunar prison to initiate the Seventh Umbral Calamity, an apocalyptic event which destroys much of Eorzea. Through the gods' blessing, the player character escapes the devastation by time traveling five years into the future. As Eorzea recovers and rebuilds, the player must deal with the impending threat of invasion by the Garlean Empire from the north. The original Final Fantasy XIV released in September 2010 to largely negative reception. As a result, then-Square Enix President Yoichi Wada announced that a new team, led by Yoshida, would take over and attempt to fix the issues with it. This team was responsible for generating content for the original version as well as developing a brand new game which would address all of the previous release's criticisms. Initially dubbed "Version 2.0", it features a new game engine, improved server infrastructure, and revamped gameplay, interface, and story, fully replacing the original. Since re-release, the game has had a number of content updates produced for it, including three major expansion packs: Heavensward (2015), Stormblood (2017), and Shadowbringers (2019). Gameplay Final Fantasy XIV is an MMORPG and features a persistent world in which players can interact with each other and the environment. Players create and customize their characters for use in the game, including name, race, gender, facial features, and starting class. Unlike in the original release, players may only choose to be a Disciple of War or Magic as a starting class—Disciples of the Hand and Land are initially unavailable. Players must also select a game world for characters to exist on. While servers are not explicitly delineated by language, data centers have been placed in the supported regions (i.e., North America, Europe, Japan) to improve the communication latency between the server and the client computer and players are recommended to choose a server in their region. Regardless of server or language, the game features a large library of automatically translated game terms and general phrases which allow players who speak different languages to communicate. Interface s PC interface, navigated by a point and click widget system | image2 = FFXIV ARR PS3 Interface.png | width2 = 240 | alt2 = | caption2 = Final Fantasy XIV'' s PlayStation interface, navigated by a cross-bar system }} The user interface and game controls are unified across the PC and home console versions. Players have the option of using any combination of a keyboard, mouse, and game controller to play; the former two are achieved on PlayStation 4 via wireless or USB keyboard and mouse. By default, the system is navigated through drag and drop windows on PC. Navigation on the PlayStation version of Final Fantasy XIV is accomplished with a XrossMediaBar-like interface due to platform users' familiarity with the set-up. This bar is used to access all menus, maps, logs, and configuration options. The head-up display for both versions includes a message log, party status menu, mini-map, and action bar. The player may customize the location of all of these elements. The action bar and battle command input method differs slightly between the PC and PlayStation versions. The PC version supports both point and click and keyboard selection of commands or macros from the action bar. Macro commands are customizable sequences of actions that allow players to execute desired abilities at a specific time. The PlayStation version instead maps the action bar and macros to the "Cross Hotbar"—sets of four icons arranged in a cross shape. These are the grouped and accessed through a combination of the L2 and the R2 buttons and the directional pad or the face buttons. Using each shoulder button to cycle through the cross sets, players have quick access to commands. This interface is also available to PC players who use controllers. Character progression Players are able to improve their characters by gaining experience points (EXP)—when a set number of experience points are accumulated, the player's character will "level up" and gain improved statistics which further enhance performance in battle. The four primary sources of experience points in Final Fantasy XIV are through completing quests, exploring instanced dungeons, participating in Full Active Time Events (FATE), and slaying monsters which exist in the game world. Quests, including the "main scenario" questline, are generally short, specific tasks given to the player by non-player characters which reward items and EXP. Completing main scenario quests progresses the overarching plot of the game. Guildleves are a type of repeatable quest which may be undertaken using leve allowances. These allowances are limited but regenerate over time. Instanced dungeons are confined locations with specific objectives that must be achieved within a time limit. These dungeons require multiple players to form a party before entry is granted. Some dungeons are for lower-leveled players to gain EXP quickly while others are for experienced players to collect rare items and equipment. FATE is a new gameplay mechanic where a large number of players may participate in the same event, regardless of party status. These location-specific events include battles with notorious monsters, defending a location from invading forces, culling hostile local wildlife, and assaulting enemy fortresses, among other types. Finally, slaying monsters for EXP is aided by the Hunting Log, which tasks players with defeating specific enemies in exchange for EXP bonuses. Upon reaching the level cap, character progression shifts to improving item level by acquiring new and better equipment. This equipment can be gained through a variety of sources including endgame dungeons, crafting, raids, primal battles, and elite mark hunts. In addition to these player versus environment (PvE) challenges, three forms of player versus player (PvP) combat exist in Final Fantasy XIV. The first type, the Wolves' Den, is an arena featuring structured four-versus-four battles; players may queue into a battle with up to three teammates to challenge another four-person team. The second type, Frontlines, is a large battleground instance in which players form teams of up to 24 characters. Teams are delineated by players' allegiance to one of three Grand Companies and the team which reaches the target number of points first wins the match. Three modes are available, each with differing locations and rulesets. Within the fiction, Frontlines is presented as an organized set of military exercises between the three nations with the ulterior goal of jockeying for dominance of regions rich in magical artifacts. The third type, Rival Wings, is a battle arena mode where players manipulate minion waves and pilot mechs to destroy enemy objectives. Battles and party system Players fight enemies using a combination of physical attacks, weapon skills, and magical attacks; these battles form the basis of party play in Final Fantasy XIV. Most battle content in the game requires parties of a specific size, including four players for instanced dungeons and eight players for boss battles. The "Duty Finder" is an automated matching feature that sorts players into parties for selected instanced content across different servers. The "Party Finder" is a server-specific bulletin board where players may recruit other players for any kind of content including dungeons, raid battles, FATE parties, and more. Members of a party fill traditional MMORPG roles like tank, healer, and damage dealer. Tank play revolves around the concept of "enmity", which is an indication of how hostile an enemy is toward a particular player. Enmity is generated by performing offensive actions and lost using certain abilities. Each enemy will focus its attacks toward the player with the most enmity and management of enmity is important for successfully completing tougher encounters. The tank must draw the enemy's attention away from other party members who generally have weaker defense by generating large amounts of enmity. Teamwork and strategy are required to defeat the strongest enemies. "Limit Breaks" are special abilities that can only be performed if members of the party excel at their roles. Player-run guilds come in the form of Free Companies, organized bands of adventurers under the auspices of one of the three Grand Companies of Eorzea. Free Company members may gain access to a shared company chest, a private chat channel, and Company Actions which are 24-hour buffs to certain aspects of gameplay, such as increased EXP gain or reduced gear damage. Free Company members may also pool their resources to purchase a house in one of the residential districts. In addition to decorating the house, players may use the grounds to grow unique items through the gardening system, train their chocobo companion, embark on airship expeditions, and purchase a private room for personal use. Linkshells are another form of in-game networking; whereas players may only belong in one Free Company, they may join up to eight linkshells which act as private chat channels for interested sub-groups. Armoury and Job system Under the Armoury System, a character's equipped weapon determines the character class and players may change their class at will by changing weapons. Classes are divided into four disciplines: Disciples of War, masters of physical combat; Disciples of Magic, practitioners of the magical arts; Disciples of the Hand, crafters and handymen who synthesize and repair items; and Disciples of the Land, gatherers who collect resources from the environment. Combat classes may equip additional actions based on their party role, such as tank or healer, whereas crafting and gathering classes gain access to certain abilities from other classes to expand their proficiency. The Job System builds upon the Armoury System for Disciples of War and Magic. It allows access to powerful skills, magic, weapons, and armor exclusive to the job corresponding to that class. These jobs, many based on classic ''Final Fantasy'' character jobs, are more suited to party-based combat. Game economy The virtual economy of Final Fantasy XIV is largely player-driven. The exchange of items is facilitated by retainers—non-playable characters who assist in selling items on the Market Board, gather items through ventures, and provide additional item storage. A small transaction fee for all sales serves as a gold sink to regulate the inflation of prices in the economy. Players of any class may contribute to the supply of the economy: Disciples of the Land acquire raw materials from gathering points throughout the game world; Disciples of the Hand craft the materials into useful items and equipment; and Disciples of War and Magic are able to procure rare materials through completion of dungeons and other instanced areas, such as Treasure Maps. Players are also able to contribute by purchasing materia with various in-game currencies, or they may sacrifice equipment that has gained enough "spiritbond" to generate a piece of materia, which can then be used to improve the statistics of other equipment or can be sold to other players. The mechanics of crafting and gathering have changed between the original release and A Realm Reborn. Most of these changes are geared toward reducing the randomness and guesswork involved in these processes. For Disciples of the Hand, all recipes of the appropriate level are unlocked by default in the Crafting Log. Crafting abilities have been rebalanced to allow successful high-quality synthesis without requiring multiple mastered Disciplines of the Hand. For Disciples of the Land, players are allowed to select which item they would like to attempt to collect at a gathering point, whereas before, the results of gathering attempts were randomized. The Gathering Log also displays the names and locations of items that can be gathered in the world. Plot Setting Final Fantasy XIV takes place in the fictional world of Hydaelyn, a planet filled with multiple environments and climates covering three large continents. The region in which the game is set is called Eorzea. The four major city-states in Eorzea feature a wide variety of climates and biomes: the forest nation of Gridania is surrounded by a dense thicket called the Black Shroud; Ul'dah is a sultanate with a predilection for commerce situated in the Thanalan Desert; the thalassocracy of Limsa Lominsa finds its home in La Noscea on the island of Vylbrand; and Ishgard is a theocracy built in the snowy mountains of Coerthas. Eorzea is connected to a larger continent to the northeast which has largely been conquered by the militaristic Garlean Empire. Other political entities include the beastmen tribes who are perennially in conflict with the established nations; Sharlayan, a scholarly city to the northwest; and Ala Mhigo, a city-state which was occupied during the first Garlean invasion twenty years prior to the events of the game. The four major city-states formed the Eorzean Alliance to repel this invasion but Ishgard abruptly withdrew, leaving the remaining three allies in name only. This conflict also resulted in the desolation of Mor Dhona, a once-vibrant region in the center of the continent that is now a barren wasteland. Eorzea's history revolves around a series of Umbral and Astral Eras. Umbral Eras are periods of great calamity—the First Umbral Era marked the end of the age of gods. The guardian deities of Eorzea, known as the Twelve, retreated from direct involvement with mortals during this time. Umbral Eras are followed by periods of enlightenment and cultural growth called Astral Eras. The Third Astral Era was particularly noted for presiding over the Allagan Empire, an ancient civilization whose technology far exceeds the level of the modern age. Each Umbral and Astral Era pair corresponds to one of the six basic elements—wind, lightning, fire, earth, ice, and water. The Sixth Umbral Era was believed to be the last and the civilized races hoped the Sixth Astral Era would last forever. However, five years prior to the start of the game, the Garlean Empire catalyzed a series of events that would lead to the Seventh Umbral Era. Through their research into the Meteor Project, the Garleans discovered a way to call down the lesser moon Dalamud and use it as a weapon. The plan—spearheaded by the Imperial Legatus Nael van Darnus—was to crash Dalamud into Eorzea, annihilating the beastmen tribes and their primal deities and conquering the smoldering remains. In response to this threat, the three nations of the former Eorzean Alliance reinstated their Grand Companies and reforged their pact. A band of adventurers defeated van Darnus but could not stop Dalamud's continued descent. During a major battle between the Grand Companies and the leaderless Garlean invasion force at the Carteneau Flats in Mor Dhona, Dalamud revealed itself to be an ancient Allagan-made prison for the primal dragon Bahamut, who promptly escaped to initiate the Seventh Umbral Calamity. The Sharlayan scholar Louisoix Leveilleur, failing to recontain Bahamut using the Twelve's power, sacrifices himself to defeat the primal after sending a group of adventurers "beyond the reach of time" to reawaken when they were needed again. Characters Final Fantasy XIV features eight humanoid races for players to choose from when creating a character, the so-called "spoken" races of Eorzea."Undefining Beastmen". Encyclopedia Eorzea II. In an alternate dimension known as The First, featured in Shadowbringers, these races have different names, some of which reference other classic Final Fantasy races. * : A human-like race from beyond Eorzea, the Hyur are divided into Midlanders and Highlanders. Midlanders are the most common tribe in Eorzea, having settled in every established city. The Highlanders are a physically taller Hyur clan, previously hailing from the mountainous region of Ala Mhigo. After the Garlean occupation of their home, Highlander refugees survive in other cities as mercenaries and adventurers. On The First, Hyur are known as . * : An elf-like race, the Elezen are said to be the original inhabitants of Eorzea, and thus were initially hostile with the other races. An intense rivalry exists between the Wildwood and Duskwight clans. Wildwood Elezen live in the forest and their keen sense of sight contributed to the development of archery as a tool of war. Duskwight Elezen are a reclusive clan who dwell in caves and caverns, giving them a heightened sense of hearing. On The First, Elezen are known as . * : Lalafell are diminutive humanoids with great agility and intelligence from the southern regions. Plainsfolk Lalafell are a crafty race which has earned them a reputation as both successful businessmen and thieves. Dunesfolk Lalafell are a nomadic people from the desert who built their dwellings on the backs of beasts of burden. On The First, Lalafell are known as . * : Roegadyn are a large and muscular race from the northern seas. They form two major groups: the Sea Wolves and the Hellsguard. Sea Wolves once led a maritime lifestyle as sailors, pirates, and fishermen. The Hellsguard are a clan mostly devoted to the mercenary arts, hailing from the mountainous peaks of Abalathia's Spine. A third non-playable tribe of Roegadyn reside in the eastern continent of Othard and have facial features similar to Hyur. On The First, Roegadyn are known as . * : The Miqo'te are a feline race who generally lead nomadic, hunter-gatherer lives. Their reproductive system makes most of their offspring female. They are split into the Seekers of the Sun and the Keepers of the Moon. Seekers of the Sun form tribal harems centered on a single breeding alpha called a Nunh and supported by non-breeding Tia. Keepers of the Moon are a matrilineal clan, forming small multifamily tribes of mothers and daughters. Male Keepers are generally wanderers who drift in and out of tribal society. On The First, Miqo'te are known as . * : The Au Ra are a demonic race hailing from the continent of Othard, to the far east. They are characterized by their horns, scales, and tails as well as their extreme sexual dimorphism—males are tall and imposing while females are lithe and diminutive. Their two tribes are also ideologically opposed: the Raen tribe consists of peaceful farmers whereas the Xaela tribe features nomadic warriors. On The First, Au Ra are known as . * : The Viera are a reclusive leporine race, based on the one featured in Ivalice games, who live in the forests and jungles of Othard. Similar to Mi'qote, the vast majority of births are female, with males preciously guarded in their secluded villages. As a consequence, only female Viera are playable. The Rava tribe resides in the Golmore Jungle and attend to the Green Word, a custom of isolation. The Veena Viera of the Skatay mountain range are more open to venturing into the wider world. On The First, Viera are known as . * : The Hrothgar are a hulking race noted for their lion-like features, which is inspired by the Ronso race in Final Fantasy X. Accordingly, they are called on The First. Only one body phenotype of Hrothgar is playable. The player's character takes on the role of an adventurer in Eorzea under the Seventh Umbral Era who joins one of the three Grand Companies. The Order of the Twin Adder, Gridania's Grand Company, is led by Elder Seedseer Kan-E-Senna, an even-headed child of the forest who is blessed with the power of prophecy. Ul'dah's Immortal Flames are led by Flame General Raubahn Aldynn, a Highlander from Ala Mhigo and bodyguard of reigning sultana Nanamo Ul Namo. Raubahn climbed out of poverty through his martial skill while fighting in the Coliseum. The Maelstrom of Limsa Lominsa is led by Admiral Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn, a cunning former pirate who instituted a harsh conscription service to bring the pirate fleets under her command. Other allies include Minfilia and her Scions of the Seventh Dawn, an organization formed from the union of the Path of the Twelve and Archon Louisoix's Circle of Knowing which were active during the Sixth Astral Era. Members include Thancred, Yda, Papalymo, Urianger, and Y'shtola, the last of whom represents Final Fantasy XIV in crossover games such as Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call and Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. Louisoix's twin grandchildren, Alphinaud and Alisaie, travel from Sharlayan following in his footsteps to attempt to aid the nations of Eorzea. Finally, Cid Garlond is the head of the Garlond Ironworks, a technology company which builds airships and weapons for the Alliance. Eorzea is threatened by invasion from the forces of the Garlean Empire to the north, first by Legatus Gaius van Baelsar of the XIVth Legion and his lieutenants, Livia sas Junius, Rhitahtyn sas Arvina, and Nero tol Scaeva. The Beastmen tribes also jeopardize the unstable peace in Eorzea with their summoning of primals, aetherial deities who deplete the land of its lifeblood. Both groups are later revealed to be manipulated by the Ascians, an immortal cult determined to awaken their deity Zodiark whose revival imperils all of Hydaelyn. Story The game opens with a vision of the player's character wielding a blade of light to strike down a masked man in black robes. The vision is a dream the player has while on a carriage ride to their chosen starting city—Gridania, Ul'dah, or Limsa Lominsa. Players returning from the original release appear in a forest in a pillar of light—Louisoix's final spell to save their lives from the devastation at Carteneau. Through undertaking various odd jobs, the player character ingratiates him or herself with the local Adventurers' Guild and earns comparisons with the fabled Warriors of Light, brave adventurers who participated in the Battle of Carteneau whose identities have been mysteriously erased from the memories of all who knew them. A pattern emerges amid these quests involving a series of attacks by masked men, as well as a member of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn who claims to know the origin of the player's visions. The adventurer meets the leader of this secret society, Minfilia, who reveals that the visions are a manifestation of the Echo and mark the player as a chosen representative of Hydaelyn, the Mothercrystal. As a newly inducted member of the Scions, the player follows Thancred to Thanalan to investigate abductions and crystal theft along its trade routes. The culprits are members of the Amalj'aa beast tribe who capture the adventurer to be sacrificed to their primal god, Ifrit. The attempt fails as the Echo protects the player from Ifrit's brainwashing. The adventurer counters by defeating Ifrit and is hailed as a hero, with emissaries from all three Grand Companies jockeying for the privilege of recruiting said hero. While attending rallies at each of the three cities to honor the memory of those fallen at Carteneau, the player meets Loiusoix's twin grandchildren Alphinaud and Alisaie whose disagreement over the purpose of such nationalist displays results in the latter parting ways with her brother. The adventurer's next mission is to forge relations with the Sylphs of the Black Shroud, a peaceful beast tribe whose radical sect once summoned Ramuh to defend the forest from Garlean incursion. While searching for the Sylph elder, the player encounters Lahabrea for the first time—an immortal Ascian bent on destroying the Mothercrystal. The Scions, Thancred in particular, resolve to investigate this new foe. The Kobold tribe in La Noscea, angered at the Lominsans' encroachment upon their ancestral territories, gathers crystals to summon their primal, Titan. In response, the player is dispatched to interview former members of the Company of Heroes, a band of mercenaries who previously defeated Titan and Leviathan in the Sixth Astral Era, for advice on how to combat the primal. After a series of lessons disguised as menial tasks, the company's leader reveals how to access Titan's domain: by reversing the current through the beastmen's own teleportation crystals. Though the adventurer banishes Titan to the aether, the victory is short-lived. While away, Garlean Tribunus Livia sas Junius had broken into the Scions' headquarters at the Waking Sands with the aid of the Ascians, abducting Minfilia and slaughtering the rest. While performing funerary rites for fallen comrades, the headstrong Alphinaud returns with news of a new primal Garuda being summoned by the Ixal tribe. He hatches a plan to confront Garuda in her own domain, but requires the aid of the amnesiac airship engineer Cid Garlond, currently toiling as a cemetery hand. With Alphinaud and Cid, the player travels to snowy Coerthas in search of Cid's lost airship, the Enterprise. By uncovering a heretic plot, the once-untrusting Ishgardians agree to allow the adventurer to raid the Stone Vigil, a fortress overrun by dragons where the Enterprise was last seen. Lahabrea reappears to taunt the player about their impending doom while facing Garuda. Cid manages to repair the Enterprise and pilot the airship away from the Vigil and with the aid of the adventurer's Echo, regains his memories as a Garlean engineer, Eorzean defector, and genius inventor. The Enterprise cuts through Garuda's vortex and the adventurer slays the Ixali primal but she is immediately resummoned. As Kobold and Amalj'aa prisoners of war summon their respective primals and the three prepare to face off, Garlean Legatus Gaius van Baelsar intercedes with the Allagan war-machine Ultima Weapon, which devours the three primals to increase its power. Returning to the Waking Sands, the heroes discover a few Scions who escaped the attack, as well as the location of their abducted comrades. They mount a stealth mission on the Garlean Castrum Centri, stealing uniforms and a magitek reaper for disguise. Minfilia and the others are rescued but they also learn that Lahabrea had possessed Thancred during his investigation into the Ascian threat. Minfilia and Alphinaud barge into a meeting between the three Grand Company leaders who were considering surrender and convince them to fight the Garlean invaders. Using the combined forces of all three nations as well as other allied groups, the Eorzean Alliance executes Operation Archon—a massive counteroffensive that aims to assault every Garlean Castrum simultaneously. The player leads a strike team into the Praetorium where the Ultima Weapon is housed. Using Hydaelyn's blessing of light, the adventurer strips the Ultima Weapon of its primal aether. The Weapon destroys the Praetorium using Ultima magic but the player's team is protected by Hydaelyn's light and dismantles it. Lahabrea attacks personally but the player fulfills the vision at the beginning of his or her adventure by striking Thancred free from Lahabrea's possession using a blade of light. With the threat of Garlean invasion lifted, the Grand Company leaders declare the beginning of the Seventh Astral Era. The player's character is hailed as a hero of the same caliber as the Warriors of Light. Seventh Astral Era Facing increasing scrutiny and pressure to align with one of the three allied city-states, the Scions relocate their headquarters to Revenant's Toll, a hub for adventurers in the neutral territory of Mor Dhona. Minfilia reunites with her adoptive mother F'lhaminn, which resolves her remaining doubts about moving away from the Waking Sands in Thanalan. No sooner are they settled when word arrives that a renegade moogle faction has summoned their primal Good King Moggle Mog XII, enabled by the Ascians. After besting the giant moogle, the Warrior of Light encounters a white-robed Ascian named Elidibus who tests the player's might before disappearing. Shortly thereafter, refugees arrive from Doma, a city subjugated by the Garlean Empire, and seek asylum in Ul'dah, where their request is refused. Alphinaud recommends they work as tradesmen and manual labor in the construction of Revenant's Toll. In gratitude, the Doman leader, an Au Ra named Yugiri, accompanies the party to reconnoiter the Sahagin spawning grounds where their primal Leviathan is summoned. The adventurer slays the revived Leviathan using a boatload of corrupted crystals, courtesy of Lominsan warship The Whorleater. Following a reunion with Alisaie at the Coils of Bahamut, learning the true demise of their grandfather while preventing the primal Bahamut from fully restoring himself, Alphinaud inquires of the riots among the Ala Mhigan refugees in Ul'dah and uncovers the agents of Teledji Adeledji, an influential member of Ul'dah's ruling Syndicate. Raubahn speculates that Adeledji is jockeying for control of Allagan artifacts discovered at the Carteneau ruins, including remnants of the Allagans' primal hunting machine known as Omega. In the Black Shroud, the Sylphs summon Ramuh who judges the Warrior of Light as a worthy savior of the realm, departing amicably. Meanwhile, Alphinaud establishes the Crystal Braves as Eorzea's neutral police force under an Ala Mhigan comrade of Raubahn's named Ilberd Feare. Their first task is to investigate the "Ivy", a Garlean spy who has infiltrated the Immortal Flames' leadership. On another front, Ser Aymeric of the Temple Knights of Ishgard reaches out to the Scions and Braves in an unprecedented move to ask for their aid in monitoring the Keeper of the Lake—the wreckage of a Garlean airship intertwined with the corpse of Midgardsormr, the dragon king who repelled the first Garlean invasion twenty years previous. In exchange, the Temple Knights agree to safeguard supply shipments to Revenant's Toll which had been harried by heretics following Lady Iceheart, an Ishgardian deserter who plans to summon Saint Shiva in aid of the dragons. Iceheart evades capture within the tunnels of Snowcloak, a labyrinth of icy passages that block access to the Coerthas Western Highlands. Varis zos Galvus is crowned Garlean emperor and begins consolidating power, lending new urgency to the search for Ivy. The Braves discover that Ivy is Raubahn's trusted advisor Eline Roaille, who is captured at the gates of a Garlean Castrum. A new Scion, Moenbryda, arrives from Sharlayan and provides critical advice for locating Iceheart. Using her body as a vessel to summon what would later be revealed to be a Shiva based on her own thoughts, Lady Iceheart fights the adventurer's band before escaping while bidding the meddler to consult Midgardsormr. Based on the player's encounters with Lahabrea and Iceheart, Moenbryda hypothesizes that a blade of pure aether can permanently destroy an Ascian while its essence is trapped with within white auracite. When Aymeric's aide Lucia requests that the Warrior of Light investigate suspicious activity at the Keeper of the Lake, it is revealed that the Dragon King Midgardsormr endured his assumed demise during the Garleans' first invasion and has been slowly regenerating. He divulges that Nidhogg, one of his seven children, has rallied the Dravanian horde to renew their attack on Ishgard. Sensing the hero's connection to Hydaelyn, Midgardsormr invokes an ancient pact with the Mothercrystal and seals away her blessing as a test of the player's worth. The Ascian Nabriales takes advantage of the opportunity to infiltrate the Scions' headquarters in pursuit of Louisoix's staff, with Moenbryda sacrificing herself to create the blade of light necessary to completely destroy the Ascian. As the Scions mourn their fallen comrade, Aymeric parleys for aid in Ishgard's defense against Nidhogg's forces. Minfilia and Alphinaud reluctantly pledge the Scions' support while the rest of the Alliance decline due to both domestic troubles and remembering Ishgard's reticence during the three Garlean invasions. The adventurer leads a band of volunteers at the Steps of Faith, Ishgard's main bridge. They manage to repel the attack and a victory celebration is held at Ul'dah with the hopes of pressuring Ishgard into the Alliance. At the banquet, Sultana Nanamo Ul Namo privately discloses to the Warrior of Light of her intent to dissolve the monarchy to erode the power of the Syndicate which is a major element in Ul'dah's corruption. But the sultana's wine is poisoned with Teledji accusing the Scions of regicide while denouncing Raubahn for his negligence. When Raubahn murders Adeledji, Ilberd wounds his former friend as the Crystal Braves are revealed to be under the employ of another Syndicate member named Lolorito who arrests Raubahn while the Scions are forced to split up in their escape. While the fates of the other members are unknown, a humbled Alphinaud and the Warrior of Light manage to escape with the help of Raubahn's son Pipin Tarupin. Cid takes them to Coerthas where the Ishgardians grant them asylum from the Syndicate pursuers. Development The original release of Final Fantasy XIV began development under the codename Rapture between late 2004 and early 2005, and was officially announced in 2009. This version was directed by Nobuaki Komoto and produced by Hiromichi Tanaka, who was also serving as the producer of Final Fantasy XI, and employed the Crystal Tools engine, which had previously been used for Final Fantasy XIII. Following a bug-laden, abbreviated beta test period, the game released in September 2010 to near-universal negative reception. After two extensions to the initial free trial period, then-Square Enix President Yoichi Wada issued a formal apology to players and fans in December 2010, and announced a dramatic overhaul in the development team, most prominently the removal of Tanaka from the project and the demotion of Komoto from Director to Lead Designer. Monthly fees for the game were suspended until further notice and the previously planned PlayStation 3 version was canceled. After the change in development team, Naoki Yoshida, who had worked as planning chief of Dragon Quest X, was brought in to supervise the project as both producer and director. In attempting to improve Final Fantasy XIV, Yoshida quickly discovered a number of key tasks. First and foremost, he had to restore trust in the player base while bringing the game up to a playable quality. To address this, Yoshida began writing "Letters from the Producer" which would discuss design direction, upcoming changes, player feedback, and increase transparency in the development process. However, outdated and cumbersome programming choices in the source code prevented the more radical modifications necessary to enhance the game. Thus, planning for a brand new game built from scratch started in January 2011 and development began in earnest by April, with work on a new game engine and server structure. Meanwhile, the team's efforts to improve the original release first came to fruition with patch 1.18 in July 2011, which included major changes to the battle system, implementation of auto-attack and instanced dungeons, removal of the controversial "fatigue" system, and the introduction of the Grand Company storyline which would supersede the original main scenario questline. Subsequent patches would further refine the gameplay as well as set the stage for the Seventh Umbral Era events. On the anniversary of the game's release, Wada claimed that the initial launch of Final Fantasy XIV had "greatly damaged" the Final Fantasy brand. Thus, Wada and Yoshida announced the brand new version of Final Fantasy XIV in October 2011, code-named "Version 2.0", which had been in development since January, along with a tentative roadmap for future progress for both PC and PlayStation 3. Current players would be provided copies of the new PC client at launch, free of charge, and their character data and progress would be transferred as well. Along with the roadmap, they announced that monthly fees would be instated in order to offset the cost of redevelopment. Billing for the game began in January 2012. To encourage users to continue playing while paying subscription fees, Yoshida revealed the "Legacy Campaign" which rewarded players who paid for at least three months of service with permanently reduced monthly payments, an exclusive in-game chocobo mount, and their names featured in the credits of Version 2.0. At Electronic Entertainment Expo 2012, Square Enix debuted "Agni's Philosophy", a tech demo for their new Luminous Studio game engine. Though members of the Final Fantasy XIV development team worked on Luminous, Yoshida admitted that both Luminous and Crystal Tools were optimized for offline games and could not handle an online environment with hundreds of on-screen character models. Though Version 2.0 uses a "completely different engine", he called the Luminous engine and the 2.0 engine "siblings" due to similarities in their structure. In July 2012, Square Enix revealed that Version 2.0's official title would be Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. As development for A Realm Reborn ramped up, Yoshida made the decision to shut down the servers for the original release on November 11, 2012. This date served as the "grand finale" for the old game, culminating in a cinematic trailer for A Realm Reborn called "End of an Era". In a Game Developers Conference project postmortem, Yoshida reflected on the herculean task of maintaining and updating an MMORPG while simultaneously developing a new one over the course of just two years and eight months. He identified three main reasons why the original launch failed: an over-emphasis on graphical quality, a lack of modern MMORPG expertise in the development team, and a mentality that all problems could be fixed in future patches. These evolved from the team's prior experience on Final Fantasy XI, the previous MMORPG in the Final Fantasy series. As the series has been renowned for its state-of-the-art graphics, the original development team gained an unhealthy obsession with maximizing graphical quality at the cost of server performance, which was unsustainable for an online game with tens of thousands of high definition assets. In designing Final Fantasy XI, the team spent a year playing EverQuest, the most successful MMORPG of the early 2000s. However, they lacked experience with modern games in the genre; the Final Fantasy XIV team was instructed merely to make something "different from Final Fantasy XI". Yoshida admonished that the team should "go play World of Warcraft for a year inspiration" instead. A prevailing design philosophy for A Realm Reborn was to simultaneously appeal to hardcore MMORPG players while reaching out to new players and Final Fantasy fans who had never experienced the genre before. As a consequence, Yoshida held optimizing gameplay for controllers as a top priority. To streamline development, he made about 400 fundamental design decisions which eliminated time lost to getting approvals, with a focus on implementing standard features of the genre first. The new workflow pipeline was tested using updates to the original game and applied to development of A Realm Reborn. The continuing operations of the original release also provided a valuable testing ground for new features that would be carried into the relaunch. Throughout this process, Yoshida emphasized that communication with players and restoring their trust was key, even admitting that sales were secondary compared to redeeming the reputation of the series. Live streaming conversations between the development team and fans, such as the Letters from the Producer LIVE events, became a major element of Yoshida's player outreach strategy. Testing and release 2013|alt=|left]] The alpha test for A Realm Reborn began shortly after the original release's finale and ended in late December 2012. During this period, Wada admitted that the development of A Realm Reborn was a cause of delay for many Square Enix titles at the time. Yoshida published an updated roadmap for the beta test through launch, indicating four phases of beta beginning in mid-February 2013. He claimed that the team is "adamant the game not be released until it is ready" and that launching too early "would be like at the level of destroying the company". In May 2013, Square Enix announced the release date for the game, along with details about pre-order bonuses and the collector's edition, which includes an art book, a bonus disc with a recap of the original release story, a soundtrack sampler, and several cosmetic in-game items. In June 2013, the company revealed a PlayStation 4 version was in development and due for release in 2014. Early access began on August 24, 2013, with players able to play continuously through to the August 27 launch. Players throughout this period noted continued server issues. Due to an "overwhelmingly positive response", the servers could not handle the number of concurrent players, prompting Square Enix to temporarily suspend digital sales of the game. In light of these issues, Yoshida issued an apology to fans for the game's "rocky" launch and reassured them that fixes were in progress and new servers would be created. A week after launch, the game received a ten-hour maintenance and fresh patches, and all players were compensated with a week of free play time. A Steam version of the client was released on February 14, 2014. A beta for the PlayStation 4 version of Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn debuted on the same day as the Japanese release of the console, February 22, 2014. Owners of the PlayStation 3 client were able upgrade to the digital PlayStation 4 client for free. A two-week free trial version first became available for PC on July 31, 2014, with PlayStation 3 and 4 versions following in December. This two-week limitation was removed in March 2017; free trial players can access all content up to level 35 with no time restrictions. The Chinese version, published and administrated by Shanda Games, premiered on August 29, 2014 featuring content through patch 2.16. It features separate servers from the other language versions of the game and a pay-per-hour micropayment billing system. The Korean version, distributed by Actoz Soft, launched in South Korea on August 14, 2015 with content from patch 2.2. This version carries a flexible subscription model with increments as low as 5 hours, similar to the Chinese release, up to 90 days, much like the traditional monthly payment plan. With the release of later patches, versions and expansion packs, the "A Realm Reborn" subtitle has been dropped, with the remade game being referred to simply as Final Fantasy XIV. Coinciding with the launch of the first expansion pack, the OS X client was released on June 23, 2015. The port was handled by TransGaming. Unlike console and Microsoft Windows PC versions of the expansion, the Mac release is only available in a two-in-one bundle containing the base game and the Heavensward expansion, titled Final Fantasy XIV Online. Current players of other versions of the game, including Mac players running the PC version via Boot Camp, are required to purchase this bundle in order to play using the native Mac client. On July 3, 2015, Square Enix suspended sales of the Mac version because of widespread reports of poor technical performance and offered refunds to those who purchased it. Yoshida observed that the performance issues could be attributed to difficulties in transposing the game from Microsoft's proprietary DirectX graphical rendering libraries to OpenGL as well as a clerical error resulting in publishing the wrong minimum system requirements, both compounded by the hectic work schedule demanded by the release of an expansion pack. After new rounds of testing and optimization, sales of the Mac version resumed on February 23, 2016, accompanying the release of Patch 3.2. Patches and expansions The development team schedules the release of a major update approximately every three months. Each of these free content patches includes a continuation of the main scenario as well as new raids, features, trials, and dungeons. Minor patches that come in between major updates focus on quality of life changes, and are sometimes used to introduce completely new side content. In addition to regular free updates, the game features full expansion packs that add new zones, races, jobs, and premiere a new content cycle. The first expansion is titled Heavensward; and the second, Stormblood. Since the release of these expansions, the original title of A Realm Reborn has come to refer to the portion of the game available at launch, rather than the entirety of Final Fantasy XIV. Music Christophe Beck composed the majority of the game's score—over 100 tracks at the Newman Scoring Stage at 20th Century Fox Studios. The remaining tracks were reused pieces from the original game's soundtrack which was principally composed by Bruce Broughton, Jerry Goldsmith and Leonard Rosenman, with assistance from Beck, Jamie Christopherson, and Bryce Jacobs. Yoshida directed Beck to "give us something straightforward that anyone could identify as Final Fantasy, with an easy-to-understand, expressive orchestral sound". Because of the abbreviated development schedule, Beck focused primarily on creating the soundtrack while his team worked on the various sound effects for the game world. The team was given less than a year on sound production, though according to Beck, it felt like "enough work for two full games in that time". Most of the tracks had specific guidelines or came from the development team's requests, though Beck was allowed to "do what liked" for Titan's battle theme. Lebo M. sang the vocal work for some tracks, such as the battle theme for Leviathan. Beck also arranged pieces from earlier Final Fantasy games for use in special in-game events. Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Original Soundtrack is a collection of music from the game including both the launch and tracks from Patch 2.1, "A Realm Awoken". It was released on March 21, 2014 on Blu-ray Disc and features 119 tracks with accompanying gameplay videos. The first print run came with a special "Wind-up Bahamut" in-game pet. Emily McMillan of Video Game Music Online called the soundtrack a "truly fantastic score", and said that it was superior to the music of the original version of the game. She felt that it was an excellent merging of the traditional Final Fantasy musical style with a modern orchestral score. Mike Salbato of RPGFan also praised the album, saying that it was his favorite album of 2014 and that he "can't recommend A Realm Reborn s soundtrack highly enough". In addition to album feedback, critics of the game praised the score in their reviews. Kotaku s Mike Fahey stated that the music was "wonderful, complex and satisfying". He often paused to remove the ambient and interface sound effects so as to hear it better. GamesRadar s Adam Harshberger called it "a standout even amongst Final Fantasy s storied heritage" and Digital Spy s Mark Langshaw called it "a sonic feast ... that pays appropriate homage to the long-running RPG series". The soundtrack won Video Game Music Online s 2013 Annual Game Music Awards in the Eastern category. Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Original Soundtrack appeared at position #10 on the Japanese Oricon album charts for its release week, and remained in the charts for eight weeks. On February 2017, Final Fantasy XIV (including expansions) was awarded the Guinness World Record for most original pieces of music in a video game.http://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/topics/detail/94f1046b746fec91232c35e946ff55cc5a055ccc Reception PS3: 78/100 PS4: 86/100 | Fam = 39/40 | GSpot = 7.0/10 | GRadar = | IGN = 8.6/10 | Poly = 9/10 | rev1 = USgamer | rev1Score = | rev2 = Forbes | rev2Score = 9.5/10 }} In contrast to the original version, Final Fantasy XIV has earned a generally positive reception and robust sales numbers. Prior to release, both the games press and fans were surprised by its quality and level of polish. IGN's Charles Onyett cited many specific improvements over aspects of the initial game and recognized that "it seems like Square's doing the right things to fix the many mistakes made with Final Fantasy XIV's original design". Following an impressive showing at Gamescom 2012, it won Destructoid's Gamescom Community Choice Award. The editorial staff observed "the considerable changes made to the engine, HUD and combat system, transforming it into a far cry from the game that disappointed so many". However, GameSpot's Jonathan Toyad was less confident about the game, praising the changes but commenting that many features would seem overly familiar to players of modern MMORPGs. The overwhelming sentiment expressed by multiple reviewers was that the remade game executed admirably on traditional MMORPG features and succeeded at addressing the failures of the original version. For Kevin VanOrd of GameSpot, this steadfast implementation of genre fundamentals was his greatest criticism—that "it does not leap over the shoulders of the games that have come before". However, he was quick to praise the quality of the game's writing, a feature highlighted by a number of other critics. USgamer's Pete Davison was particularly enamored by the story and commended the responsiveness of non-player characters to the player's actions as an effective method of worldbuilding. Many reviewers enjoyed the ability to play as multiple classes on a single character, a feature retained from the original release. Davison remarked that the differing mechanics of each class made them feel unique in their gameplay styles. Daniel Tack of Forbes magazine singled out the crafting minigame as "one of the most interesting and compelling" aspects of the game. The console versions of the game were noted for their robust feature set which put them on the same level as the PC release. Phil Kollar of Polygon lauded its implementation of controller play, calling it "Final Fantasy XIV's single biggest gift to the MMORPG genre". While the PlayStation 3 version suffered from minor framerate and loading time issues as well as reduced graphical fidelity, reviewers observed that all of these problems were eliminated in the PlayStation 4 version, creating parity with the PC release. Kollar and Leif Johnson of IGN also found that the game played admirably on PlayStation Vita via Remote Play with only minor lag. Overall, critics were satisfied with A Realm Reborn's incremental improvements. Adam Harshberger of GamesRadar compared it to a "buffet dinner with everyone's favorite meal", forgiving the lack of innovation. VanOrd likened the game to the "old world" of MMORPGs, safe and familiar. Johnson and Davison both saw the new version as a solid foundation for future content to be added in patches and expansions. For Kollar, it was a return to form, "the first Final Fantasy game in years to capture the energy and joy that made me fall in love with the series". Motoki Shinohara of Famitsu concluded that "I'm really glad that I'm back home in Eorzea". Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn rated well among many "Game of the Year" lists in the enthusiast press. It was named Best MMO of the year by Game Informer, ZAM, and Joystiq s Massively. AbleGamers honored it as the most accessible mainstream game of the year for 2013. RPGFan named it not only the best MMO of 2013, but also Game of the Year. Players awarded the game Reader's Choice at both ZAM and Game Informer. At industry award shows, A Realm Reborn earned the Special Award at the 2013 PlayStation Awards and the Award for Excellence at the CESA's 2014 Japan Game Awards. Stormblood won the award for "Best MMO" at Game Informer s Best of 2017 Awards, while it came in second place for the same category in their Reader's Choice Best of 2017 awards. The game was also nominated for the "Still Playing" award at the 2017 and 2018 Golden Joystick Awards, and for "Best Expansion" at PC Gamer s 2017 Game of the Year Awards. It was also nominated for "Best Ongoing Game" at the 2019 Game Critics Awards. Shadowbringers was nominated for "Best Game Expansion" and "PlayStation Game of the Year" at the 2019 Golden Joystick Awards. Sales and subscriptions By the end of the first week of release, the PS3 version of A Realm Reborn placed second in Japan's sales charts, with 184,000 physical copies sold. In late October 2013, Square Enix announced that the game had one and a half million registrations. It was the 16th best selling personal computer game of 2013 in the United States. In Japan, the PlayStation 3 version was ranked 32 in sales, with 244,574 retail copies sold. Following an extremely poor fiscal year 2013, Square Enix executives commended the game's sales and subscriptions for their role in returning the company to profitability in 2014. Yoshida has repeatedly emphasized that the robust success of A Realm Reborn was due to its traditional monthly subscription model. He sees the free-to-play model as an unreliable source of income predicated on devoting a lot of development resources to monthly consumable or cosmetic items in order to maintain profitability, leaving little time for higher quality story and battle content. He also disclosed that over 80% of players are satisfied with the subscription model and theorized that this is due to players' confidence in a steady stream of quality content because of their subscription. With the traditional model, the player base grows over time as people see the game expand, unlike a free-to-play game which can boast a huge initial player base which changes dramatically in size and revenue from month to month. Yoshida has no plans to change to a free-to-play model in the near future. The game had over 14 million registered players by August 2018, which had increased to 16 million by May 2019. Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers came out on 2 July 2019 and in Japan, approximately 22,260 physical units for PS4 were sold during its launch week becoming the number two selling game of any format. Notes References External links * Category:2013 video games Category:Final Fantasy video games Category:Japanese role-playing video games Category:MacOS games Category:Massively multiplayer online role-playing games Category:Meteoroids in fiction Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Post-apocalyptic video games Category:Role-playing video games Category:Square Enix games Category:Video game remakes Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games with cross-platform play Category:Video games with expansion packs Category:Windows games Category:Final Fantasy XIV Category:Active massively multiplayer online games Category:PlayStation 4 Pro enhanced games Category:Video games scored by Christophe Beck Category:Video games scored by Jamie Christopherson Category:Video games scored by Bryce Jacobs